


Obey Me! Imagines/Headcannons

by Notcreativewithnames



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Animal Crossing: New Leaf, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, I'll try to keep the way I write these consistent, Just laughing for one chapter, Kissing, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Swearing, Tags will be added as we go, asmo being asmo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notcreativewithnames/pseuds/Notcreativewithnames
Summary: Almost everyone is doing these already but-(1) I'm bored as hell(2) I'm trying to conquer my writer's block that keeps coming in and outAnd (3) I want to contribute to this fandomSo here I am. I will write my own shall inspiration strike but requests are open so send them in!Rules in the first chapter! Send your requests there only please!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 130





	1. Rules/Requests!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've read the fic description so I don't think that I have to tell you anything more, except the rules for requesting so here we go! 

** Will do **

-Write imagines about one brother, any number of specifically named bros, or all of them at once but make sure to be clear about it so I know who to write for! (*cough* Though I am a Mammon simp so- *cough* Feel free to spam me with requests for him! *cough*)

-Both platonic and romantic relationship imagines with the boys!

\- Any of the side characters too... **but only platonic imagines.** I can't see Simeon, Soloman, Barbatos, or Diavolo in a romantic light and Luke is literally a fricking child ****

-Fluff (Mostly preferred requests)

-Hurt Comfort (Just as preferred as fluff)

-Angst (but only if there's a happy ending) 

-Injuries and blood (Most of it, I can handle...I've written a Hanahaki fic before though I have certain lines of gore that I will not cross like gutting, overwhelming amounts of decapitation, and etc.)

-Smut (I can...it may come more slowly though...I can read it without any emotion but I'm a blushing maiden when it comes to writing it!)

-General fetishes and ones that aren't named in the 'will not do' section. If it turns out I can't do it though, I will put it in there and tell you so!

**Won't do**

-Omorashi, scat, vomit, and anything else of a similar nature

-Pedophilia, age play, or sexualized age regression

-Daddy/Mommy Kink

-Sexualized gore

-Non-con (This also implies to somnophilia (con and non-con), non-con play, and other stuff like that)

-Brother/Brother (In familial relationship, **sure** but in any other way... **no, just no.** )

-Romantic imagines for anyone that isn't any of the brothers (reasons up in the 'will do' section)

-Abuse, assault, suicide...just most serious topics!

-Death (but near-death situations are fine)

These are the ones that are on my mind right now but if I'm not comfortable or can't do much with a request, I have the right to respectfully deny them so please don't try to negotiate with me if I can't do your request! Thanks!

With all of that being said, have fun and I hope you all will enjoy the stuff that I come up with! 😁


	2. Lucifer: Romance HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first one that’s been requested! It’s a bit short and rusty because I’m still figuring out how I want to write these. Hence the tag about trying to be consistent. I hope you enjoy this regardless!

-Although he would likely be the first to initiate getting into a relationship (or making the advances in general), he is still somewhat tense on considering it something serious for the first few weeks.

-Not that he'll date anyone else while going out with you or stop showing any types of affection. Hardly. This man will craves for your touch when he can get it really.

-However, there's always a slight wariness to how you react to his every advances. Assuming you have a close relationship with him already, he's afraid of tainting it with a mistake that's too big to fix. If he can help it, he wants to avoid it at all costs.

-Because even if it doesn't work out and if you don't make any majorly dumb decisions in the relationship, he will likely still want to try staying friends. The longer you've spent with him already, the longer it'll take for him to just **relax**.

-Once he's more confident and comfortable with how things are going though, things will change for the better. There won't be much change to his expression but if he really wants something from you though (like a kiss), he is notably faster on acting upon it than usual. 

-I also can't imagine this dude being big on PDA, despite how forward he can be with his advances usually. For two reasons.

-One: his damn pride.

-It's not that he's ashamed of being with you, he'll tell you if you ask. He's just worried that the moment he puts down his strict demeanor, he'll lose it. That he'll turn too soft and turn into a puppy in the eyes of anybody in who sees. It's important for him to maintain his image of authority. Whether it be with his family, the members of the council, or etc. 

-And two and most importantly: He feels like the intensely physical moments are more special when it's just you and him.

-After all, he isn't this emotionally and/or physically vulnerable around just anyone. It's only you that he'll hold so close at night. It's only your hands that he clings onto.

-But again, this is only at first. If coaxed and reassured enough, there may be occasional pecks on the cheek from him and he won't even bat an eye at you giving him surprise hugs or kisses...just not at RAD, please. Anywhere but there.

-I think it's well established that he has a habit. A sweet but problematic one of putting others before himself so if you're his partner, that will definitely apply to you.

-He won't make it apparent in the open. Not in his voice, poise, or expression but with how much he asks you about how your day is going and if he can do anything for you when you seem stressed, it's crystal clear how much he cares about your well-being at all times. (Yet, this man neglects his own wants and needs **all the damn** time)

-While he's not used to it though, he'll be more than appreciative if you show mutual care for him. Even when it is as little as bringing him tea to his desk when he's working to soothe him or coffee to help him get through all the paperwork.

-If you watch him closely enough, you’ll see him crack the smallest of smiles as he thanks you for the drink. 

-Most of his dates with you will be very formal.

-Wine and dines are especially his favorite because while there is food and drinks, he'll be able to talk with you. No interruptions.

-It may seem boring to most but realistically he doesn't need much stimulation during dates to have a great date with you. As long as you're both having a good time relaxing in each other's company, he can't complain.

-Lucifer prefers to keep his whole focus on you anyway but he will make exceptions if you so wish. Again, he wants both of you to have fun. 

-If he does decide to go a little more all out on his own though, it's often on special occasions like your anniversary. 

-Regardless of where (even outside of dates), he'll do his best to spoil the hell out of you.

-Want that super over the top thing on the menu that you'll likely not finish in one night? He'll see if he can afford it. You want to have that seat with a better view and a whole lot less people? He'll do his best to get you that spot.

-A majority of the time, he'll do his best to get you what you want. Just say the word. 

-Overall, all Lucifer wants is what's the best for you. He'll do all he can to give you everything he can. When he can. 

-This man is really trusting you with his heart here (and it's not easy for one who is known as the 'Avatar of Pride' to do that)...so don't take it for granted or break it. 


	3. Protective Mammon with a short reader!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I have other requests to get to but this one was too cute! Plus like I said, I’m a Mammon fan but I’m also on the short side so this hit a soft spot with me!

-It is his assigned job to protect you...the fact you're a human already puts you at so much risk in Devildom but you have to be smaller than the average height too?

\- "Such a damn pain." ... **Yeah right**.

-As much as he complains about it at first, he’ll love it so damn much! You are just too precious to leave alone and he has no problems being the one to keep you safe. The more this boy can tower his head over you, the more instantly he becomes protective of you honestly. 

-Holding you close in any way (whether it be hugs or cuddles) is his ultimate weakness. He likes hugs when he can get them as it is but Mammon finds great joy in the fact that his whole body could keep you out of sight. Where no eyes could find you and he can have you all to himself. It's especially helpful when he’s trying to keep you away from the other brothers. 

-He'll never want to keep his hands off you and will not complain if you use it to your advantage. If you ask for help to reach anything like a library book or some spices from the kitchen, he’ll do it without hesitation. If you jump into his arms at any time, he'll immediately drop anything he has on him and catch you. (Though he'd probably do that if you were tall too but you know!) If he’s in a comfortable mood, he’ll even carry you to your classes...your room...just about anywhere. He’s a demon with natural strength so it’s not that big of a flex that he can easily manhandle you but it is just another way that he’ll show how protective he is of you.

-Possessive if anyone causes you trouble or tries to flirt with you. He will avoid getting violent at all costs because he doesn't want to scare you but he will be snarling at whoever it is that tried to approach you like a guard dog after hauling you into his chest like you were a weightless doll. He'll be more clingy for the rest of the day too.

-If it was an attack, he'd be 'protecting you better' that way. It's a just another excuse to hold you partly but make no mistake, he would be genuinely scared to lose you after the whole ordeal. If it was just light flirting well...you know him well enough to see that it is only clear jealously. 

-Mammon is respectful for the most part if you don’t like hearing comments (positive or teasing) about your height. More so if you never make fun of him for any his moments because...he appreciates that you do that for him and he feels that he owes you the same. However if you're short to the point where you might not reach him properly...you might catch him feebly holding back from laughing when you’re having trouble trying to kiss him. He genuinely doesn’t mean to do it but seeing you hop on your heels just to even get to his chin is too hilariously adorable. 

-If you want revenge **for anything** though, you simply just pull him down by the collar and smooch him right there. Even if it’s just on the cheek, trust me, his flustered expression is priceless. Don’t think he won’t try to smother you with kisses of his own if you push him enough though. Your height is not going to stop him, it only encourages him. The only thing that could probably stop him is being caught by Lucifer. (Not that he’ll always risk showing major PDA around anyone...often.)

-In conclusion, please never grow taller because even if he never admits it, the man just loves your shorter stature so much. 


	4. Mammon, Levi, and Asmo playing Animal Crossing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look...I don't have the money to buy New Horizons, much less a switch. Nor do I really have the time to invest in it at the moment but I remembered how I used to play New Leaf with a friend of mine so...I thought it'd be fun to imagine some of the boys playing the game! I only did the ones that I thought would actually be into it but if you want the others, I can try!

**Mammon** : Starting the game for the first time, he would probably be ecstatic about being the mayor on the spot...till he realizes that he still has to work to make progress (and money). Especially frustrated he can't just upgrade his place immediatly and needs to pay off Nook. He'll probably resort to fishing most of his first hours playing the game because it seems to makes the most but he'll also try to price the stuff that he puts in Retail **very unfairly.** You have to remind him constantly that nobody will buy that ugly ass shirt for over two thousand bells! (Yes, he does get known in his town as a bell pincher) You don't expect him to get invested much...until he actually talks with the villagers. He seems to genuinely enjoy talking with them and laughs at the nicknames they give him. He gets so attached immediately that he legit gets a heart attack when you tell him that they can move away if he doesn't pay attention to them enough. Overall, you two end up running the town together to make it look fairly good. Since it was too tasking for him, you take care of getting the dough to make things slowly happen (and get his character and house their glow up). While he mostly makes sure to interact with everybody daily. If any of the villagers reminds him of you, he'll pay especially close attention to that one.

**Levi** : Seriously, you think this man **wouldn't** know about it?! He probably owns (or has owned) every game in the series. Since New Horizons, he probably has long moved from New Leaf but he'll likely still have it on his shelves. If you insist, he'll pick it up again just so you can visit each other's towns. Even after all this time, his town will likely still look phenomenal. It's very clear that he put plenty of time and care into it. Ironically, makes you envious. As you two go through town, he actually gets teary eyed with mixed feelings when all the villagers ask where he has been when he talks with them. He feels bad for leaving them but he feels very welcomed back. Will probably cry if he finds his favorite gone...but smile when you come up to him days, weeks, or months later with the news that they moved into your town. While he's upset that he didn't get to say goodbye to them...you'll take care of them and there's nobody that he'd trust more with them.

**Asmo;** Once he gets money going, the boy has a field day with his town! Just as good at decorating his town as Levi...but with a whole lot more flowers. His outfit on his character is constantly changing and you can bet that he's made so many trips to the fully developed shopping district. Shampoodle and all! It may be an old game but I can imagine him being creative enough to make neat custom content clothes, house decor, and etc. He is still hesitant for the game being an oldie alone but if you coax him enough, he may stream himself making an euphoric cloud-like dream town in the game. He's surprised when so many fawn with nostalgia over the game but at the same time, he can't really blame them...this game was pretty damn charming...especially in his capable hands and with you right next to him, looking so cute being so stunned at his work~


	5. Asmodeous w/ a short reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, out of all the boys that could be my second favorite...I never expected it to be Asmo. I'm worried about what it means but regardless, he has climbed his way up there recently so I have no complaints about doing another short reader ask just for him. Enjoy!
> 
> Minor warning: It's Asmo so some parts may be partially sexual. They are not very explicit (by my standards, at least) but I thought that I'd still give the warning.

\- 'Oh...Well hello, shortcake~!'...is his first thought upon meeting you. He will continue to call you such and many other cute variants of nicknames that refer to your height unless you tell him to stop it. Not without trying to make you reconsider by giving you pleading eyes and a pouting lip though. Who could let down such a pretty face?

  
\- He will proceed to whine like a puppy if you resist his pleas but for the most part never bothers you about it again...or he will smile his brightest smiles and you receive the biggest hug when you give in. The choice is all yours. 

  
\- The man has to resist the urge to squish your cheeks or ruffle your hair (alternatively if you don't have much of it, pat your head) everyday. You're just so adorable, just like a little puppy, kitten, bunny rabbit, or cuteness etc! Which one he compares you to depends on which one he thinks fits your personality best.

  
\- Despite being a demon and you being smaller in size, the slender boy will still rarely pick you up off the ground for more than half a minute. Considering it's Asmo though that absolutely doesn't mean that this kind of contact won't be often. You bet that he loves hugging you and holding you, he'd willingly keep you close as long as he can. His favorite thing to do that involves actually picking you off the ground though is doing a twirl hug. Especially when you excitedly hop into his arms for one. His heart melts at not only how easily he can spin you but hearing you laugh so gleefully when he does. 

  
\- You'll likely feel the need to remind him that you're not a pet often as he boarder-line pampers you like one with how much his normal attention doubles. Feeding you, combing your hair (again, if you have any), and other stuff like that. He will reassure you that he will never let that get out of hand...and to your relief, he will stay true to those words. (But I can't guarantee the thought of you with a collar on won't cross his mind once...) 

  
\- You know how he buys you a hoodie in that one chat with him and asks for a photo? Well, he still does that...but if your dating...he buys you one that's a slightly larger size on purpose. The sleeves reach your palms and the bottom hem goes down so low, it should be considered a dress. It is his ultimate weakness. However, he will not pressure you to show it off to him or wear it again if really it bothers you. Whether it does or not, he will offer to actually buy you the right size eventually. 

  
\- Like Mammon, he is also fairly protective of you. He always has an arm around you and holds your hand whenever you two go out for the night. Yes, for him, it is also an excuse to hold you...but he is also very much aware of how your small structure puts you in a whole lot of danger so he can't stand the thought of losing you in the crowd. It terrifies him to the core, whether he admits it or not. 

  
\- He may not be able to protect you as effectively in a fist fight as his older brother but damn it, he will not hesitate to get blood on his nails if it's you. His usual charm or intimidation works often though so the chance of it happening is low. (Author's note: Mad Asmo legit sends chills up my spine that are colder than the ones I get from a mad Lucifer so don't you dare tell me he can't be intimidating-)

  
\- No surprise that you don't have to reach much to kiss him...because regardless of any size, he is the one of you two that wants the most attention. Therefore, the man will be leaning down for a smooch more than you will be tip-toeing for one. Even when you do, he immediately leans down to your lips before you can even try to kiss him on your own. You have to really catch him off guard to surprise him with a kiss...but wouldn't it be worth it to see him turn into a silent but madly blushing mess?

  
\- Yes, Asmo would very well adore you even without the short height...but in the time he spends with you, he quickly finds that there are many pluses to it that he would die without now.


	6. Everybody's favorite kind of laugh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this purely on the fact that I have a multitude of different laughs in real life. Some are more elaborately explained than others but I hope you enjoy it still!

**The rumble laugh:** The kind of laugh that comes purely from your chest and throat. Usually comes up during playful banter with a close comrade or after any lighthearted joke.  **Lucifer** finds great soothing in hearing this laugh because his life is so busy usually. It's kinda like spa music to him. Not grating on the ears but it gives the room noise. Same goes for both  **Barbatos** and  **Satan** . It's super charming and pleasant to them, they always feel like they're going to go into a very nice conversation when they hear this laugh...and I imagine that the avatar of wrath would swoon extra hard for his s/o simply because they have that laugh. 

**Loud drunk laugh** **:** Whenever somebody wheezes, tosses their body around, tears up in their eyes, and...pretty much sounds close to pissing themselves when they laugh, they can't help but start laughing too. You crack up, they are fast to join you. It brightens their day like no other.  **Simeon** may try to crack a joke or two more. Just to keep you going but he will take mercy on you if you start to choke on air. I imagine  **Mammon** has a pretty loud and out of control laugh himself so even if you make weird noises or something while doing it, he'll be too busy laughing himself to make any teasing remarks. If your laugh is any louder than his,  **Diavolo** would be a little surprised at first but gets over it quickly with a big grin and a loud bark laugh of his own. 

**Newborn baby-ish laugh:** You know, the giggle. That very cute, high, and heartfelt laughter that practically screams innocence. Hence the reason that  **Luke** likes to hear this laugh the most. Can't be any more pure than that, right? With his tendency towards cutesy things,  **Asmo** would be a fan of this laugh as well. No matter who it's from, he gushes and squeals over it without missing a beat. Even if it's not high pitch, the fan boy just loves giggles. Speaking of fanboys... **Levi** does dote on idols and visits maid cafes (from what I can tell during that one audio drama) so I think it is very possible for him to like this kind of laugh as he'd probably hear it from both idols and maids alike. 

**The 'perfect' laugh** **:** Sounds like any average everyday laugh but it challenges even the darkest souls because...it's the way the person smiles while they laugh into their palm...the way the person's eyes squint with joy...even if they let one snort in, it just brings all the attention on them and color to the whole room. Both  **Beel** and **Soloman** would be more focused on other things and don't really have a preference for laughs but if it had to be any of them, it is this one for the reasons above.  **Belphie** , on the other hand...his eyes are wide open when he hears it but not because he is mad at his rest being disturbed. He doesn't want to miss a second of it and he can't really appreciate it when his head is drifting off. Afterwards though, he goes back to sleep because that's a good point of the day as any to get sweet dreams. 


	7. Mammon with a tall reader! (+ a greedy boy head-cannon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may not be as good as the short reader one but...I tried my best and you get one of my personal headcanons along with it so that should be fun! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: There are small bits from the TSL musical event, Mammon's card from that, and his butler card but both are just small facts on Mammon so...I wouldn't say it spoils anything about the event or what happens in the cards but this is just in case.

\- Okay, real talk for a second. I'm not sure on our greedy boy's exact height (my best guess is some inches above average) but what I can tell for certain, looking at the official height chart is that he is either the second or third shortest of the brothers. Asmo being the absolute shortest while Belphie is kinda hard to figure out.

\- Now, this is only my headcanon mind you but...that alone instills some slight insecurity about his height in him as he thinks it makes him appear 'less cool'. Especially when it's compared to someone tall as Lucifer, Diavalo, or Beel so he might not have eyes set for someone even one ant size taller than him intentionally because of this… **but that doesn't mean that he can't catch feelings regardless of it so don't lose heart** \- 

\- Once he lets himself just love you without feeling self-conscious, the only downside to your height that he'll really list is that he can't give you any physical form of affection as easily. He will complain even more so if you're more than an inch or two taller than him because he has to bring you down by your face everytime to do it. It takes him about seven to ten times before he can do it without accidentally bonking both your heads together. 

\- I would tell you not to tease him for these not so smooth times but he kinda laughed at short readers (including myself) in the previous scenario for their struggles so he'll have to struggle with us-

\- Besides if you do tease him about it, congrats. You have the adorable, flustered demon dork glaring and pouting at you. Can't complain about that right? He will tease you back with his own jokes about your height so despite his slight insecurity, those jabs don't really get to him often. Don't worry. As long as you both keep it light hearted with no mean intention, there won't be any problems. (And to answer your question, yes, he will ask you how the weather is up there... **constantly** )

\- A piggyback or something like that is very likely out of the question for him to give you, unfortunately. Not because you are too heavy for him but because it'd just be plain awkward for him. If you ever coaxed him into giving it a try, he'd likely stop half-way because he'd quickly become super afraid that he's going to drop you if he mishandles you even the smallest bit. However, he will still carry you in his arms. Bridal style and all. He'll happily do these kind of holds since he feels confident doing it...even if you hop into them out of nowhere. (As established in the short readers' imagine.)

\- While we are on this topic, he'll definitely still want to be the big spoon in even the shortest embrace and he will scream if you try to little spoon him for the first few times for sure. On a dreadfully horrible day when he has energy for nothing but laying in bed and you decide to comfort him though...it will be the first time that he'll sigh in content and completely melt into it instead. It may not be an everyday thing but after this event, he'll let you bring him into your arms and he even starts asking to be held more often. Arguably because this is the exact moment where he starts to feel less conscious about his height.

\- Whether he ever admits it or not, it feels good to lay his head down, to be the one being shielded for once. Not because he feels anxious or anything necessarily...and definitely not because he needs to be protected as he is a fairly powerful demon...but it reassures him that you'll do as much for him as he'll do for you and that you're both equals in the relationship. A balanced scale with no side overpowering the other, no matter the centimeters or any other outside factors. (And as we may learn from his butler card, that's very important to him!)

\- Once he finally comes to this conclusion, trying to compensate for his height matters less to him...but he will still try to be a macho man for you. A good example would probably be during a personal dance with him. He is known to be clumsy overall sometimes but from what I learned from the TSL musical event is that he is actually very good at dancing so despite the height, I think he'd be able to pull you into the smoothest and most romantic dip. When he's confident enough, that is followed by a kiss from him. (This implies to shorter and average height readers too, of course!)

\- Our poor guy will probably still get dreadfully embarrassed if you make any similar grand gestures to him. Whether it be tilting his head up by his chin and kissing him all so gently or hauling him into your arms with bravo like he's a damsel in distress. Especially around the general public or his brothers. He'll tell you that it's completely humiliating and he'll whine his head off...but once you give him time to soak in the affection, he will immediately stop you in your tracks if he catches sight of you pulling back. 

  
\- " _ Hey, don't go where I can't reach ya…! _ " This man will likely demand of you when you try to tease him out of kiss, as he brings you back down by whatever he can grab, and before he resumes what you started even if he looks about ready to curl into a tomato red, tsundere ball.

\- It took some time for him to get over the height difference ~~and stop calling you bean-pole~~...but he loves you so much and he won't let something stupid like that get between you two again. That is a promise he **will** keep. 


End file.
